A New Path
by sophia666
Summary: This is a story centred around the Blythes and Merediths. They're all starting new things and growing up. It's set a year before World War I and fininshs after World War I. Enjoy. Please Read and Review.


This is a story about the Blythes and Merediths going through from the year before World War I to the end of it. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Years Later

Anne Blythe looked fondly out to Rainbow Valley. It was years later. Now Jem was twenty. He was beginning his last year at Redmond. He was a handsome lad, with ruddy hair, tanned skin and roguish hazel eyes. He was well liked at Redmond and popular at Redmond. He was very kind, loud, loyal and smart. She didn't want him to grow up; she sometimes wished he could remain the little baby of the house of dreams. Besides, she was beginning to think that he had 'more than friends' feeling for Faith Meredith, and she for him! Yes, she was very proud of her Jem! He was a wonderful young man, and would always to his duty to his family, and not waste his life. He wanted to be a doctor, and Anne was so proud of him

Walter was nineteen, more handsome than Jem. He was beginning his third year at Redmond. But he was not as popular with the girls as Jem. He was a dark kind of handsome, the type you read about in books. He was still quiet, mysterious and he had the ambition of being a poet. He was doing very well at school, though studying too hard for Anne's likings. He was not very popular with boys; since he was very bookish. He was a good boy.

Next came the twins. They were seventeen and beginning their first year at Redmond. They were quite nervous. Though they were as close as ever, everyone now was more accustomed to referring to Nan and Di as separate people. Nan had glossy, long, curly dark brown hair. And big brown eyes with long lashes. She had creamy white skin and a lovely figure, and her lips were rosy and well shaped and her cheeks were naturally red. She had a beauty that seemed as if from another world, too delicate for this world. She was considered the beauty of the Blythes and played havoc with the village boy's hearts. She was beautiful, not at all vain, and romantic and had a dreamy and imaginative disposition. She liked to concern herself with all matters in the world. She was very bright; she took after her mother, though she didn't look like her. Though popular with the boys, she was not as popular with the girls because many were jealous of her looks and though she was proud and put on airs, though Anne knew this was Nan's act of defence. Anne knew that Jerry Meredith was one of Nan's best friends, though Jerry, who almost always had a roguish twinkle in his eyes, would get sentimental on Nan over times. And Anne suspected that Jerry was in love with Nan, and Nan didn't seem to mind it. In fact, Anne suspected that Nan might be in love with Jerry as well!

Di had glossy, long, auburn hair and big, green-grey eyes. She was very pretty, though not as pretty as Nan, and she took after her mother in looks, and her father in character. She was practical, (though a little romantic), and could make anyone laugh. Though Nan's looks were of another earth, Di's was very much from earth. She had a nice nose, and her eyes were of some content. She was a little dreamy and very friendly. Many said that Diana Blythe was one of the friendliest girls you could come across. She didn't have as many admirers as Nan, but she did have some. She could make boys hearts flutter with her roguish twinkle and a toss of her glossy hair. Both twins were very forgiving, one of their best features.

Shirley Blythe was very quiet. He still had brown skin, dark brown hair and eyes and an observing disposition. Shirley Blythe had hardly ever been the centre of attention; he much preferred to watch along the sidelines. He was very loyal, and though he wasn't very popular, the friends he did have loved him fiercely. Nothing was quite the same without Shirley's quiet presence.

Next was baby Rilla. She was thirteen and she was getting to be very pretty, with big hazel eyes, golden, auburn curly tresses and creamy white skin. She also had Anne's pretty nose, long eyelashes and red lips and cheeks. Unfortunately, Rilla was a bit spoilt, vain and self-centred. But she was nice, friendly and a wonderful person to cheer you up. If anyone wanted to be cheered up, Rilla Blythe could do you wonders. She was romantic and imaginative for her age, and was quite tall for her age as well.

Anne sighed melodramatically. Her brood was growing up. They were falling in love, starting college, making ambitions and fulfilling them. She wanted them to grow up and yet she didn't. She could only hope that the future for them was promising.


End file.
